A través del Tiempo
by Primrose Evergreen
Summary: Un extraño anillo traslada a Hermione 21 años en el pasado, a la época de los Merodeadores, donde nada es lo que parece y tanto amigos como enemigos se confunden. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en un tiempo que no es el suyo, y más aún, volver al suyo propio?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! Y aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic! Aunque esta vez si estoy dispuesta a terminarlo...

Desde que leí mi primer fic sobre este pairing me quedó claro que tenía que escribir uno, porque a pesar de que hay unos muy buenos (pasense por Tiempo atrás: PASADO) quería hacerlo a mi manera. Pues, que más decir, ojalá le sguste!

**Beteado por****Nortia****, ¡muchísimas gracias! Eres lo mejor :) También me gustaría agradecer a****Sel****, que salvó a este fic de morir en la miseria de un mal título, ¡Tienes mi eterno agradecimiento!****Y tampoco podría ser posible sin la colaboración de la increíble e inigualable****Luromar****.**

**Por último le quiero dedicar este fic a todas las chicas del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, las adoro.**

**A todas, ¡Gracias!**

**Disclaimer:**de más está decir que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, creo que ya todos se lo saben de memoria.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers Deathly Hallows! Si no te has leído el séptimo libro, por favor retrocede ahora que puedes... No soy responsable de lo efectos que pueda producir este fic después de la lectura (excepto el odio o posible amor que puedan sentir por él, en tal caso les agradecería un review ;D).

Las calles volvían a estar abarrotadas, las vitrinas estaban llenas de adornos y las sonrisas habían vuelto a adornar las caras. Nadie hubiera dicho que poco más de un mes antes había habido una guerra, y la verdad era que nadie lo mencionaba ya. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado, un recuerdo borroso, una mosca cuyo zumbido solo se quiere aplacar. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. Dos meses antes estaban en guerra. Dos meses antes gente inocente moría por una pelea entre sangres. Dos meses antes solo había desesperación. ¿Por qué iban a querer hablar de ello? ¿No era el olvido el primer paso para la curación?

Claro que no; era admitirlo, y el mundo mágico no estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que había pasado. Es por eso que todavía no habían empezado el proceso de curación, eran todavía un pueblo herido, llorando a sus muertos, reconstruyendo sus vidas. La gente había vuelto a salir y las sonrisas habían vuelto a las caras, pero era solo un disfraz. Una máscara tratando de ocultar el dolor.

Una chica caminaba por esas calles. Sumida en sus pensamientos y divagaciones no veía más allá de los rostros, no estaba de humor. Su mente estaba ocupada en temas más emocionantes, como el haber conseguido al fin que la dejaran participar. Porque no había sido nada fácil. Desde que había terminado la guerra todos querían cosas distintas de Hermione Granger. Los adultos querían que regresara a Hogwarts, Ron quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos y los demás solo querían que se relajara. Su vida se había vuelto un tira y afloja de los otros por su tiempo, pero a nadie parecía importarle mucho su opinión. Y si había algo que la irritaba era que no la tomaran en cuenta. Porque ella era una chica independiente y capaz, no estaba para frivolidades ni para que magos machistas la controlaban, y aunque nadie le pidiera su opinión ella la daba. "Quiero ayudar, quiero ser útil" decía una y otra vez "Quiero ayudar a erguir nuevamente nuestro mundo de las cenizas" Pero nadie le hacía caso. Que si era muy joven, que si no sabía lo que quería o que qué le había pasado a la antigua Hermione, que hubiera preferido beber pus de bubotubérculo antes de no terminar su educación mágica. Lo que no entendían era que ella había cambiado. Ya no era la sabelotodo insufrible a la que solo le importaba ser la mejor de la clase y hacer cumplir las reglas. Sí, seguía siendo una sabelotodo, pero sus prioridades habían cambiado; ahora quería ser útil a la Orden, al mundo mágico en general. Como habían dejado ser a Harry.

Sabía que sus situaciones eran distintas, Harry era la figura de la victoria. Él debía estar ahí, se lo merecía. Se merecía ser lo que él quería después de todo lo que había hecho, y si lo que él quería era ayudar a reconstruir lo que Voldemort había destruido, mejor que mejor.

Pero Hermione era harina de otro costal.

_Hay que ver los ideales medievales que tienen algunas personas,_ pensó enfadada al recordarlo.

Pero su insistencia había dado sus frutos. Después de dos meses insistiendo para que la dejaran hacer algo, habían cedido.

—Sospechamos que todavía quedan objetos tenebrosos en Borgin & Burkes. —le había dicho Arthur con una mirada seria— Quiero que vayas y hagas un reconocimiento. Si ves algo sospechoso quiero que nos avises inmediatamente.

Y así fue como Hermione se vio sumergida en las calles de Londres en busca de objetos tenebrosos que probablemente ni siquiera existían (si Borgin había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevarse de ahí cualquier cosa que pudiera ganarle una orden de captura), pero la hacía sentirse útil, parte de algo.

Al igual que las calles aledañas, el callejón Diagon bullía de actividad. Las tiendas recientemente abiertas recibían a un público desesperado por reabastecerse y de volver a la rutina de las compras semanales. Pero mientras avanzaba hacia el final del callejón la gente cada vez se encontraba en menor cantidad, hasta que al llegar al callejón Knockturn había desaparecido del todo. No era de extrañar en absoluto, la caída de Voldemort también había traído la caza de cualquier objeto o mago relacionado con las artes oscuras de parte del ministerio.

Al llegar a su destino su corazón se aceleró y el recuerdo de su conversación con Ron esa mañana invadió su mente.

—_No puedo creer que Kingsley lo haya permitido_.

—_Ron, aunque no lo creas ya soy grande. Tomo decisiones por mi misma y no necesito a nadie que ande haciéndome de niñera_.

_Ron suspiró._

—_Solo te pido una cosa_—_y entonces bajó la voz_—. _Mírame, Hermione. Por favor no hagas nada estúpido o temerario. Necesito que me lo prometas_.

—_Ron, ya no tengo diez años, sé lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Y cuando me has visto__tú__hacer…?_

_Y entonces él la besó._

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

—Por Merlín, ese chico está cada día más empalagoso. —murmuró. Y entró a la tienda.

Los estantes antes llenos de objetos estaban vacíos y todo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo; se notaba a simple vista que nadie se había pasado por ahí desde hace por lo menos un mes. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción, pero desechó el sentimiento de inmediato. Todavía quedaba mucho por registrar y quizás, si tenía suerte, podía encontrar algo que valiera la pena. Armándose de paciencia empezó su meticuloso registro por la tienda. Al cabo de quince minutos no quedó ningún rincón que no hubiera inspeccionado, así que se adentró en la trastienda, donde se encontró con un pasillo largo con una gran cantidad de puertas a los lados. Emocionada, y a la vez un poco nerviosa, fue tratando de abrirlas una a una pero estaban todas cerradas. Ninguno de los hechizos que probó funcionó, por lo que finalmente se dio por vencida. Debería decirle al señor Weasley que se comunicara con Kingsley para enviar algún auror que intentara quitar esos encantamientos de protección, pero dudaba que sirviera de algo.

Hermione era una chica muy inteligente y en cuanto a hechizos se trataba le gustaba considerarse una experta. Aunque debía admitir, y a veces a regañadientes, que no lo sabía todo, estaba segura que con respecto a esas puertas no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Estaban selladas con algún tipo de encantamiento permanente que solo su autor podría quitar.

Resignada, estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando algo llamó su atención. En el suelo, cerca del final del pasillo, había una trampilla casi oculta por el polvo. Hermione se agachó y pasó una mano por encima. No podía medir más de veinte centímetros por lado y tenía una fina hendidura que permitía su apertura. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Debería abrirla? Una parte antes dormida de su cerebro despertó y le susurró que sí, estaba en su derecho. Ella la había encontrado, ¿quién más debería abrirla?

La curiosidad. La maldita curiosidad que había acabado con tantos magos capacitados e inteligentes ahora la había poseído a ella. Con una mano temblorosa abrió la trampilla, encontrando un anillo rojo como el fuego y rodeado por una escritura en un idioma que no alcanzaba a comprender. Le susurraba que lo tomara, que se lo pusiera en el dedo, que admiraba como embellecía su mano. La haría bella frente a todos, reconocida, respetada; lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Y cada enseñanza, cada palabra que había leído sobre no tocar nada cuya procedencia no supiera, todo rastro de prudencia desapareció de Hermione Granger en el segundo que puso sus ojos en ese anillo. Y lo tomó, y lo puso en su dedo. Admiró un instante como se veía en su delgado dedo anular y luego sintió el mundo desaparecer a sus pies.

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado._

_Un besote a todos!_

_Prim_


	2. Chapter 1

Asustada, confusa, avergonzada, arrepentida, desorientada... ¿Se podían sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Su cabeza le retumbaba y no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Todo daba vueltas. Puso su cabeza entre las piernas y trató de serenarse. Y entonces recordó.

No podía ser, no podía haber sido tan estúpida. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Era tan absurdo, pero solo una mirada a su mano bastó para convencerla. Y sin poder creérselo aún y de manera casi automática, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un pasillo con suelo de madera rodeado de puertas. A su derecha había una gran puerta de caoba con extraños símbolos y a su izquierda, al final del pasillo, había otra que estaba semiabierta y daba… A una tienda.

_No pasó nada _pensó Hermione, a la vez que sentía su cuerpo relajarse. _Sigo aquí, en Borgin & Burkes._

Sintiéndose revitalizada, Hermione se levantó. No se fijó en lo limpio que parecía el lugar ni en que la tienda volvía a estar llena de objetos tenebrosos y extraños artículos, ya que estaba demasiado aliviada como para percatarse de algo que no fuera el estar a salvo. Ni siquiera notó que el anillo seguía en su dedo. Caminó hacia el final del callejón Knockturn sumida en el alivio, hasta que dobló la esquina y su felicidad desapareció por completo.

Las tiendas que habitualmente bullían de actividad y con sus vitrinas llenas de objetos curiosos estaban con las ventanas tapiadas. Los magos y brujas que habitualmente iban y venían discutiendo y conversando animadamente habían sido remplazados por polvo y vacío, y el habitual bullicio había quedado ahogado por un silencio hueco e inquietante, solamente interrumpido por el ocasional murmullo del viento. Hermione no sabía que pensar. La verdad era que no estaba pensando en absoluto, se limitó a mirar el desolador paisaje frente a ella. Poco a poco se fue serenando, y trató de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba viendo. Quizás había habido un ataque mientras estaba en Borgin & Burkes, quizás solo era una broma. Una broma de mal gusto. Sí, eso debía ser. Y aunque su parte racional negaba rotundamente tan estúpida afirmación, la parte de su cerebro que se encargaba de sus emociones hacía lo posible para que Hermione no cayera en un ataque de pánico.

Caminó por el callejón mirando el suelo hasta que llegó al Caldero Chorreante. En vez del habitual murmullo que siempre se apreciaba en la taberna lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de un trapo al pasar por la barra. Hermione salió corriendo sin mirar siquiera al tabernero, pero el exterior solo le deparaba más miedo y confusión. Las ventanas tapiadas, las calles casi vacías, el terror en el ambiente. Entonces vio a una mujer elegantemente vestida pasar y sin poder contenerse se interpuso en su camino agarrándole el hombro. En vez de detenerse la mujer abrió mucho los ojos, llenos de terror, y le lanzó un maleficio. Demasiado perpleja como para reaccionar, Hermione se vio lanzada hacia atrás. Tirada en el asfalto y viendo como la mujer salía corriendo despavorida un presentimiento la asaltó, hasta que casi se convirtió en una certeza. Tratando de no híper ventilar, Hermione inhaló y exhaló varias veces como le habían enseñado en una clase de yoga que le había tomado su madre años atrás. Y resuelta se dirigió nuevamente al Caldero Chorreante.

— ¿Tiene algún ejemplar del Profeta de hoy que me pueda prestar? —preguntó.

El tabernero asintió con la cabeza y se agachó por detrás de la barra para emerger de nuevo con un periódico en la mano. Hermione lo tomó, temblorosa, y buscó con la mirada la fecha.

_20 de Agosto de 1977_

— No puede ser— fue lo único que fue capaz de articular antes de desmayarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Despertó sentada en una silla y con el joven rostro del tabernero mirándola llena de preocupación. _Se parece a Tom_ pensó, con lo que solo logró que le doliera más la cabeza.

— ¿Está bien señorita? — preguntó el joven Tom, preocupado.

— Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que he tenido un día bastante agitado y creo que me ha pasado factura— dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Necesita algo? –

— Pues, ¿Cree que podría decirme que día es hoy? — dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad. Las manos le temblaban.

— Estamos a lunes, señorita. Lunes 20 de agosto.

— ¿De qué año? — preguntó ansiosa.

Tom la miró sorprendido, seguramente preguntándose si estaría loca.

— De 1977— murmuró extrañado.

Hermione sintió que todo empezaba a dar vueltas de nuevo, pero puso su cabeza entre las piernas un momento y al levantarse lucía su mejor sonrisa.

— Disculpe la molestia, creo que me debo haber dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Estoy algo confusa—. El tabernero la miró todavía perplejo, sin decir nada—. ¿Cree que podría dejarme usar su chimenea para viajar por la red flu? No estoy en condiciones de Aparecerme, usted me entiende.

— Claro, por supuesto— consiguió articular Tom.

La guió hasta el final de la estancia donde había una gran chimenea, y le tendió un objeto parecido a una maceta llena hasta el borde de un polvo fino y brillante.

— Con un pellizco debería bastar— dijo a la vez que Hermione sacaba un poco. Le manifestó su más sincero agradecimiento, y antes de que el tabernero pudiera reaccionar había desaparecido entre las llamas a la vez que pronunciaba un claro y modulado "Hogsmeade".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se levantó de un salto mientras se sacudía la ceniza de la ropa. Estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, la taberna de Hogsmeade donde junto a Harry había realizado su primera reunión de la ED y gracias a cuyo tabernero habían conseguido la victoria contra Voldemort. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente repentinamente, imágenes de Harry, Ron, sus padres y Ginny no paraban de aparecer en su mente, mientras una voz en su subconsciente le decía una y otra vez _Nunca los volverás a ver, nunca, nunca_. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos, como si el dolor pudiera hacerle olvidar. Finalmente se tranquilizó y salió de la taberna sin mirar atrás.

Desde el momento en que Hermione comprendió que había viajado 21 años en el pasado procuró mantener la cabeza fría. No le servía de nada echarse a llorar de desesperación cuando podía hacer algo para remediar su situación, y después de enfrentarse a tanto peligro en el transcurso de su vida era una experta en controlar el pánico. Al instante había evaluado sus posibilidades y decidido que lo mejor sería buscar a Dumbledore. Sus opciones eran pocas, así que había decidido ir a Hogwarts e ir pensando lo demás en el camino, pero no había contado con que las puertas que daban a los terrenos del colegio estarían cerradas ni en que nadie contestaría a sus ruegos para que las abrieran. Estuvo frente a ellas durante horas, gritando y rogando hasta que se rindió. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

— Le dije que había alguien tirado frente a la puerta, ha estado así durante horas.

— ¿Qué propone hacer, profesora?

— Francamente no lo sé Albus, con los tiempos que corren podría ser una trampa.

Hermione escuchó las voces acercarse casi sin poder creérselo, ¡Eran la profesora McGonagall y el mismísimo Dumbledore! Se levantó de un salto y se enfrentó a las dos figuras que ya estaban a escasos metros de su posición.

— ¡Profesor! Necesito hablar con usted. Por favor, es de suma importancia— rogó Hermione con la voz algo aguda por la desesperación.

— ¿La conozco? — preguntó Dumbledore. A pesar de su tono amable, Hermione notó recelo en sus ojos azules.

— ¡Claro que sí! – gritó sin pensarlo, aunque rápidamente se retractó—. Es decir no… No aún, al menos.

Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en los suyos, evaluándola, hasta que finalmente le hizo a McGonagall un gesto con la cabeza. Al instante las puertas se abrieron, y sin poder contenerse y completamente agotada por la serie de acontecimientos vividos en tan solo unas horas, Hermione se desmayó por segunda vez en el día.

Todo era tan intenso: La luz demasiado brillante, los sonidos demasiado fuertes y un olor que le traía recuerdos que había decidido enterrar. Una mezcla de antisépticos, sábanas limpias y el suave vapor que se escapa de las botellas de medicina, una combinación que solo podía encontrar en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Hogwarts, ¿qué rayos hacía ahí? Trató de hacer memoria, pero solo consiguió que le doliera la cabeza. Ya empezaba a desesperar cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un Abus Dumbledore más de veinte años más joven que el que Hermione conocía, a pesar de que la diferencia la marcaba más el estar vivo que el tener la barba más corta y gris.

— Buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa—. Que grata sorpresa verla finalmente despierta.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, demasiado confusa como para decir algo.

— Debo confesarle que ha causado un gran debate entre los profesores, la gran mayoría parece pensar que es una trampa enviada por Voldemort para matarme— dijo con ligereza, como si estuvieran hablando del clima y no de la creencia de que ella era una trampa mortal.

— ¡Claro que no voy a matarlo! — Dijo indignada, recuperando la voz—. No podría hacerle daño ni aunque quisiera.

Dumbledore pareció satisfecho por su respuesta, porque se acercó a ella y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

— Entonces, si no quiere matarme, ¿Qué la trajo a Hogwarts, señorita…?

— Granger— respondió ella sin pensar—. Hermione Granger.

— Hermione Granger— repitió él, como si así pudiera acostumbrarse al sonido de tan extraño nombre—. ¿Qué la trajo por aquí, señorita Granger?

— Usted— murmuró.

— Creo que tendrá que ser más específica— dijo Dumbledore pacientemente.

— Yo… verá, creo que viajé en el tiempo.

El director enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cree?

— No, estoy completamente segura— dijo Hermione, a pesar de que su tono dejaba traslucir lo contrario—. Esto me trajo aquí.

Entonces sacó su mano derecha de entre las sábanas dejando a la vista el anillo que todavía llevaba en el dedo. El rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció.

— ¿Puedo…? — y sin esperar una respuesta envolvió su mano en un pañuelo y delicadamente se lo sacó del dedo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio— y solo luego de haberle dado varias vueltas al anillo a solo centímetros de su rostro—, habló de nuevo.

— Increíble— dijo en un susurro—. En todos mis años como profesor nunca había visto nada igual.

— ¿Qué es, profesor?

— Un anillo, sin lugar a dudas, pero sobre lo que hace y a qué debe su poder, debo admitir que no tengo la más remota idea.

Hermione palideció. Si Dumbledore no sabía qué era, ¿Cómo regresaría a su tiempo?

— ¿Pero entonces qué voy a hacer? — su voz sonó quebrada y extraña, haciendo parecer todo incluso más irreal.

— Bueno, creo que solo nos queda tener paciencia. Examinaré el anillo y veré que puedo hacer. Pero mientras tendremos que solucionar que hacer con usted, señorita Granger.

Hermione lo miró inquisitiva, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Qué le parecería estudiar aquí mientras intento volverla a su tiempo?

— Yo… ¿Estudiar aquí? — Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz—. ¿Pero eso no podría cambiar el futuro?

— Bueno, paseándose por el mundo cambiará el futuro de igual manera. Quizás no el de un conocido, pero la vida de alguien no será la misma. Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, señorita Granger, y prefiero vigilarlas desde un lugar donde pueda verlas y analizarlas— su tono era amable pero había un ligero toque de amenaza en su voz—. Así que, ¿Qué le parece?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Excelente! Entonces ahora tendremos que explicar el por qué de que una jovencita entre repentinamente a Hogwarts en su… ¿Séptimo año? — Hermione asintió—. Podríamos decir que la transfirieron de otra escuela, pero eso implicaría papeles falsos y más complicaciones que beneficios.

Se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, evaluando sus posibilidades.

— ¿Qué opina de haber sido educada en casa durante toda su vida? Eso podría ahorrarnos un montón de problemas...

Hermione asintió vigorosamente, complacida, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¿Pero que podría haberme impulsado a entrar en Hogwarts?

— ¿La muerte de sus padres, quizás? — Hermione asintió de nuevo, asombrada de la rapidez con la que trabajaba la mente de Dumbledore—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces? Necesitará un nuevo apellido y un lugar donde quedarse hasta el comienzo de las clases. También dinero para comprar todo lo necesario, y…— la voz del director se apagó—. Señorita Granger, antes que nada necesito que me prometa que si llega a reconocer a alguien me avisará inmediatamente. Y por favor, no vaya a intervenir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sé que será difícil, pero recuerde que no es solo su vida la que está en juego. Con el tiempo veremos cómo va evolucionando la situación—. Hermione no entendió el significado de la última frase, pero no dudó en prometer que haría lo imposible.

Las horas siguientes las pasaron afinando los últimos detalles de su "plan", finalmente decidiendo que Hermione se apellidaría Puckle, lo que después de una larga discusión los dejó a los dos bastante satisfechos.

Ya empezaba a anochecer cuando Dumbledore se levantó para irse.

— Supongo que ya todo está arreglado. Mañana dispondré un traslador para enviarla al Caldero Chorreante. Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

Estaba llegando a la puerta de la enfermería cuando se detuvo.

— Perdone que siga abusando de su tiempo, sé que está cansada y ha tenido una experiencia traumática pero… ¿De qué año dijo que venía?

— No lo dije. De 1998. 20 de agosto de 1998, exactamente.

Y sin agregar nada más Dumbledore se dio vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Sus opinones son valiosísimas para mi, aunque encuentren este el peor fic de las historia de la Tierra apreciaría mucho que me lo dijeran :) ¡Y todo en un simple review! Eso y tendrán mi gratitud eterna._

___Voy a tratar de subir el tercer capítulo como máximo la próxima semana._

___¡Hasta entonces!_

_Un besote,_

_Prim_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sí, se que me he demorado un tiempo grosero en actualizar, y tienen tdo el derecho a odiarme. Lo único que puedo decir es que las musas tienen una especie de vendetta hacia mi... no estoy autorizada a dar detalles._

_En fin, espero les guste. Lo hice más largo como me pidieron algunas así que... enjoy._

* * *

Hermione respiró hondo. Frente a ella estaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el que había cruzado tantas veces que ya no era más que una rutina. Pero nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Estaba aún más nerviosa que en primer año, cuando había tenido que confiar en que la aparentemente sólida pared de ladrillo no le iba a romper la cara.

Cuando supo que era una bruja había averiguado todo lo que podía sobre Hogwarts; había leído sobre su historia, sus costumbres y se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria, pero esta vez todos los conocimientos del mundo no podían apoyarla. Porque su problema no era con qué se encontraría, si no con _quién_. Durante todo el tiempo en que pasó en el Caldero Chorreante no paró de pensar ni un minuto en posibles candidatos que cursaran Hogwarts ese año, pero por más que pensara no conseguía recordar; era como si su cerebro quisiera que sufriera en la incertidumbre.

Pero el momento había llegado, estaba parada frente a la división entre el andén nueve y diez, lista para adentrarse en la realidad de Hogwarts de 1977 para completar su séptimo año. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Quién diría que finalmente seguiría el consejo de Molly y terminaría su educación mágica, a pesar de que ella no tendría manera de saberlo.

Entonces, armándose de valor, cruzó la barrera.

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba lleno de magos y brujas que se despedían de sus hijos, y estudiantes que corrían de un lado a otro saludando a sus amigos. Hermione sintió una punzada de nostalgia, ella debería estar ahí con Harry y Ron, feliz de haber vuelto a Hogwarts y reencontrándose con sus amigos. Debería estar acompañada de sus padres y ser parte del ajetreo. Hermione suspiró, nunca se había sentido más sola en su vida.

Estaba empujando su carrito hacia el tren cuando escuchó el inconfundible silbido que indicaba que estaban a punto de partir. Hermione se apresuró hacia él e intentó con todas sus fuerzas subir el baúl, pero era demasiado pesado para ella. Desesperada, veía a estudiantes pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, concentrados como estaban en subir a tiempo al tren, y sintió ganas de gritarles que estaba ahí y necesitaba ayuda. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie la socorriera? Estaba considerando seriamente dejar el baúl en el andén cuando unas manos fuertes lo tomaron desde abajo y la ayudaron a subirlo finalmente al Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, un segundo más y no lo conseguías.

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con un rostro tan familiar que su corazón dio un vuelco. Era un chico alto y de cabello castaño claro, que le sonreía ampliamente mientras la miraba con unos ojos de un color parecido al de la miel líquida. Lo miró sin saber que decir, mientras interiormente se devanaba los sesos intentando ponerle nombre a esa cara. Pero nada venía a su mente, por lo que finalmente decidió hacer caso omiso a esa molesta sensación y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. –fue lo único que consiguió articular. Últimamente la elocuencia no era su fuerte.

-No hay de qué. –Le respondió el chico. – No quiero parecer maleducado pero… creo que nunca te había visto en Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió, divertida por la actitud del muchacho, como si ella fuera una pieza de cristal que por una palabra suya pudiera romperse.

-Es porque soy nueva, el profesor Dumbledore me admitió en Hogwarts para cursar mi último año.

-Oh, -dijo evidentemente sorprendido. – nunca había escuchado de algo parecido. ¿Por qué no entraste en Hogwarts a los once como todo el mundo?

-Es una larga historia. –dijo sonriendo más ampliamente todavía.– Quizás te la cuente algún día.

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder, el chico le tendió la mano.

-Soy Remus Lupin.

Hermione empleó todas sus fuerzas en controlar la expresión de su rostro. Todo tenía sentido, claro que su rostro le sonaba a algo, ¡Era Remus Lupin, por Merlín y todos los magos! Por un momento se quedó sin habla, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. No había contado con encontrarse con alguien tan cercano y presente en su vida. Era su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, compañero de batalla y padre de Teddy, el ahijado de Harry. Y estaba muerto. O al menos lo estaba en su tiempo… ¿En qué maneras podía esto afectar el futuro?

- Hermione Puckle. –sorpresivamente, su voz sonó casi normal.

-Un gusto conocerte Hermione, -dijo sin darse cuenta del debate interior de la chica. –Tengo que ir ahora al vagón de los prefectos, pero… espero verte de nuevo cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Su sonrisa era vacilante, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Hermione saliera corriendo despavorida. Su inseguridad le hizo querer lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Nunca se le habría ocurrido abrazar al profesor Lupin, y menos ahora que "no lo conocía".

-Yo también espero verte de nuevo.

Y sin decir más le dio la espalda y se fue a buscar compartimiento. Se alejó lo más rápido posible, sin mirar atrás y hecha un revoltijo de pensamientos. _Todo es tan confuso,_ se repetía una y otra vez, mientras abría una puerta al azar y colapsaba en el asiento.

Intentó abrir la ventanilla para que entrara aire, pero finalmente se rindió, intentando respirar en un ambiente que para ella se volvía cada vez más sofocante. Durante un segundo deseó morir ahí, así por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con personajes del pasado y un futuro incierto. _Tranquilízate, Hermione,_ se dijo, _todo va a salir bien_. Ni ella se lo creía.

Mientras miraba el paisaje pasar decidió que dejaría de pensar y darle vueltas a todo. De lo contrario terminaría volviéndose loca.

-¿Está ocupado? –dijo una voz, sobresaltándola y sacándola de sus divagaciones.

Hermione levantó la cabeza. Una chica con una larga melena pelirroja abrió la puerta del compartimiento, seguido por otra chica de piel tostada y cabello negro.

-¡Hola! –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. –No quedan más compartimientos vacíos, ¿Te importaría si nos sentamos contigo?

De nuevo se vio asaltada por la misma sensación de reconocimiento, aunque más leve que la anterior; algo en la chica pelirroja le resultaba familiar. Pero esta vez no le hizo caso, si viviría en este tiempo hasta Dios sabe cuando tendría que acostumbrarse a que todo el mundo le pareciera conocido.

-Claro, siéntense. No sería justo tener todo esto para mi sola.

Las chicas la miraron con curiosidad, a la vez que se sentaban frente a ella.

-No te conozco. –dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

La chica morena le dio un codazo.

-¡Lily! –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. –respondió la aludida, aunque parecía avergonzada.

El nombre que necesitaba le vino a la mente: Lily Evans. Por eso le había resultado tan conocida, sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de Harry. _Es tan injusto que yo la conozca y él no_, se sorprendió pensando.

-No te preocupes, -dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa –es que realmente soy nueva aquí.

Las dos chicas se miraron, genuinamente sorprendidas.

-Pues, ¡Bienvenida seas entonces! –dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa. –Yo soy Olivia Jeanes y esta es Lily Evans.

-Hermione Puckle.

-Y cuéntanos, Hermione, ¿qué te trae por Hogwarts? –le preguntó Lily.

Hermione relató entonces, por primero vez, la tan ensayada historia que Dumbledore y ella habían inventado, y que, para su sorpresa, fue bastante fácil de contar. Tanto planear, por primera vez, había dado resultado. No había vacíos en la historia (los días de soledad en el Caldero Chorreante le habían dado mucho tiempo para pensar) y se sentía tan abrumada por los acontecimientos que ni siquiera tuvo que fingir pena por la "muerte" de sus padres. El quizás no verlos nunca más ya era suficiente.

Las dos chicas la miraron apenadas durante un rato, sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente Lily habló de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho

Hermione le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan.

-Hay algo no entiendo, -dijo entonces Olivia. -¿Por qué Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no seguiste educándote en casa?

-No lo sé. Es lo que mis padres dejaron en su testamento, así que decidimos cumplir su voluntad. -dijo Hermione, sorprendida con la facilidad que las mentiras salían de su boca.

Y no se volvió a hablar del tema durante el resto del viaje. Pasaron el tiempo hablando del verano y Hogwarts, hasta que Hermione no pudo menos que sentir que las conocía de toda la vida. Pero finalmente el tren se detuvo, y llegó el momento que Hermione tanto temía.

-¿No vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Olivia, al ver a Hermione dirigirse en dirección opuesta en cuanto bajaron a la estación.

-Debo ir con los de primero en lo botes. –dijo forzando una sonrisa. La verdad era que la idea de pasar por el proceso de Selección de nuevo no le gustaba para nada. _Qué mejor manera de atraer la atención del colegio entero._

Las dos chicas se pararon en seco mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos, sin parecer que importarles los diversos empujones y codazos que estaban recibiendo de parte de los alumnos que bajaban del tren.

-¿Dumbledore te va a hacer pasar por eso? –preguntó Lily incrédula.

Hermione asintió.

-No es como que le quedara otra opción, de alguna manera tienen que Seleccionarme. Y es una tradición que el director insistió en que no podía…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento escuchó una voz grave y familiar gritando:

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año, vengan conmigo!

Hagrid. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Esa soy yo. –les dijo tratando desesperadamente de aparentar calma. Falló estrepitosamente.

Pero antes de darse vuelta para irse vio la sonrisa solidaria de Lily, y no pudo evitar sentirse mejor. Ya no estaba sola.

El viaje por el lago hacia el colegio se le hizo eterno, pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor deseó estar de vuelta en el bote. Al menos ahí no sentía cientos de ojos taladrándola con la mirada. El proceso de Selección fue rápido, especialmente porque no quería que llegara su turno. ¿Qué haría el Sombrero con ella?

-¡Hermione Puckle! –gritó una profesora McGonagall veinte años más joven.

Intentando no mirar a su alrededor, Hermione salió de la fila y se dirigió al taburete, donde McGonagall, después de mirarla recelosa, le puso el Sombrero sobre la cabeza.

"Ah, señorita Granger. Es un placer verla de nuevo."

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

_¿Pero como…?_

"Tengo acceso a sus pensamientos, no lo olvide, y veo aquí una historia de lo más interesante. Estoy ansioso por observar su conclusión. Pero por mucho que me gustaría profundizar en el tema, ahora debo Seleccionarla, para eso está aquí, y sus compañeros parecen estar ansiosos por saber que casa tendrá el honor de contener a tan misteriosa jovencita."

La misteriosa jovencita en cuestión rodó los ojos debajo del Sombrero, harta de tantos rodeos. ¿No podía ahorrarle el sufrimiento y Seleccionarla de una vez?

"Veo que su inteligencia sigue siendo la misma, una cabeza lógica y vivaz, junto a un alma valiente y un corazón enorme. Pero está no está segura de sí misma y sus capacidades, y veo un temor de no ser aceptada que no le es nuevo."

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Ser descrita así, tan fría e imparcialmente, era bastante perturbador.

"Pero, ¿Qué haré con usted? Ravenclaw haría todo lo que Gryffindor no pudo. Sería comprendida y valorada, llegaría a encajar. Pero, ¿qué veo? ¿Es eso miedo desconocido? No son esas las cualidades que buscan en Gryfiindor."

_Hay que tener miedo para ser valiente._

"Muy cierto, muy cierto. Entonces, ¿está segura? Pues entonces… ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, y Hermione, entre aliviada y mareada, se sacó el Sombrero de la cabeza para dirigirse a la mesa en cuestión.

Lily y Olivia le sonrieron encantadas, mientras le hacían un espacio entre las dos. Hermione se sentó, agotada por tantas emociones, mientras Olivia la abrazaba y hablaba de lo bien que lo iban a pasar juntas ese año. Cuando el alboroto se calmó, la profesora McGonagall siguió con la Selección, hasta que finalmente terminó con "Zamborsky, Hufflepuff" y el Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio.

El director se levantó y, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa, dijo simplemente: "¡Que comience el Banquete!"

El alumnado no se hizo esperar y, en cuanto se llenaron los platos, empezaron todos a comer con voracidad. Hermione se encontraba sumida en una conversación sobre los electivos con Lily cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-Y, Evans, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Hermione levantó la vista al frente, donde un chico acababa de sentarse. Cabello negro y despeinado, anteojos… Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Harry?

-Como si no supieras quién es, Potter, ¿es que estabas demasiado ocupado coqueteando con todas las chicas del Comedor como para prestar atención a la Selección? –respondió Lily, a la vez que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

No, claro que no. Sus ojos eran marrones y su nariz era más larga, además de parecer algo más alto que Harry. Era James Potter, su padre.

-Tranquila, solo trataba de ser amable. –dijo levantando la manos en son de paz.

Lily murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonó como "Idiota engreído", pero no había manera de estar segura. James se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, a la vez que se volvía hacia Hermione y le tendía la mano.

-Soy James Potter. –dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-El único chico capaz de sacar a Lily de quicio. –le susurró Olivia al oído.

Hermione sonrió, divertida. Harry le había contado la historia de sus padres y sabía que no habían tenido, precisamente, el mejor comienzo.

-Hermione. –respondió estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía.

-Claro, la nueva Gryffindor que está dando tanto que hablar.

Pero este último no era James, si no que un chico de aire aristocrático y ojos grises, que acaba de sentarse junto a él y la miraba sonriendo. Detrás de él, un muchacho castaño y algo pasado de peso la miraba curioso.

-Yo, mi querida Hermione, soy Sirius Black. Un placer conocerte. –dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Rebelde sin causa, rompecorazones oficial de Hogwarts y mayor bromista de la historia del castillo. Junto conmigo, claro. –agregó James a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Me alagas, Cornamenta, pero me he reformado. Ahora, tristemente, mi rebeldía es totalmente justificada, y de soltero más codiciado pasé a novio número uno.

James rió, pero no dijo nada más. Hermione, en cambio, lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Rebelde con causa? ¿Una _novia_? Ese no era el Sirius Black con el que esperaba encontrarse.

Entonces, el muchacho que hasta entonces se hallaba detrás de Sirius, dio un paso adelante.

-Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew. –dijo tímidamente.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Mucho gusto. –respondió con un hilo de voz.

Colagusano la miraba con ojos dulces y con una sonrisa insegura, y Hermione no pudo más que preguntarse qué le había pasado. ¿Qué había convertido a ese chico tímido y de apariencia agradable en un traidor?

_Actúa natural, Hermione. No tienes razón para odiarlo en este tiempo, lo único que haría sería levantar sospechas. Bajo ningún concepto debes cambiar el futuro._

Pero, ¿y si ya lo estaba haciendo?

En ese momento una cuarta voz, grave y a la vez conocida, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Creo que falto yo. –dijo Remus, sonriéndole a las chicas y deteniéndose un momento en Hermione para guiñarle un ojo.

-Lo que nos faltaba. –bufó Lily. –Los Merodeadores al completo.

A pesar del tono despectivo con que lo decía, Hermione no pudo evitar captar el cariño con que miraba a Remus. James, dándose cuenta de lo abarrotada que se había vuelto esa parte de la mesa, se dirigió a unas chicas de quinto que se encontraban a su lado, cuchicheando entre ellas.

-Chicas, ¿les importaría hacerle espacio a mis amigos? Sería una pena que tuvieran que sentare al otro lado de la mesa porque aquí no hay lugar.

Una de las muchachas se sonrojó y escondió su cara entre su cabello, pero la otra, con bastante descaro, lo evaluó con la mirada antes de lanzarle una coqueta sonrisa.

-Claro, James, cualquier cosa por nuestro capitán.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y Olivia, no necesariamente más discreta, casi se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza debido a la risa, pero consiguieron lo que querían, y James se veía bastante pagado de sí mismo luego del incidente.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente entre risas, bromas y burlas, y Hermione se encontró participando activamente como nunca lo había hecho. Había en algo en aquellos chicos que la hacía sentirse bien, casi como en casa. Pero cuando conseguía sentirse a gusto y feliz, los recuerdos volvían, y sentía su rostro ensombrecerse y su ánimo fluctuar. Era como si su propia mente no quisiera dejarla en paz.

Finalmente los platos se vaciaron y el Banquete llegó a su término, y junto con Olivia (ya que Lily había retomado su papel de prefecta y guiaba a unos asustados alumnos de primero a la Torre de Gryffindor) emprendió el camino hacia los dormitorios, sintiéndose agotada.

Cuando finalmente acostó en la familiar cama con dosel su último pensamiento fue para Ron, y a la vez que una silenciosa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla sonrió, pensando cómo habría adorado el pastel de carne que habían servido en la cena.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? De verdad espero que sí. _

_Los reviews hacen a la autora feliz y hacen que el tiempo vacacional dure más. ¡Así que dejen reviews!_

_Un besototote,_

_Prim_


End file.
